


Blitz/OC one shot

by Ruaniamh



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruaniamh/pseuds/Ruaniamh
Summary: A bit of a self indulgent fic featuring my character Spectre because I'm trash garbage. I realize I'm the only person who wants to read about her but meh.





	Blitz/OC one shot

Blitz hated hot summer nights. He hated how sticky and uncomfortable they made him feel. How it almost made him feel like he was suffocating. He hated that they made it almost impossible to sleep. Even with the window wide open, his sheets were still practically sticking to him. His eyes drifted over to the clock on his nightstand. 2am. Fuck.. With an irritated sigh, he reached for his phone. Since sleep seemed like it was just a pipe dream at this point, he may as well see what’s going on in the online world. And hey, if all else fails, he could just jerk off to some porn. As he picked up his phone to engage in some late night entertainment, he noticed received a message mere minutes ago from a particular Canadian operator..

‘ _ You awake?’ _

Odd.. She's not usually up this late. Unless she lost track of time playing one of her games again. Blitz couldn't help but chuckle as he remembers the first time he had witnessed the aftermath of one of those nights (which resulted in her face planting into her scrambled eggs at the breakfast table).

‘ _ Yeah. Are you spying on me? ;P Isn’t it passed your bedtime?’ _

He expected some sort of sassy quip in response, but instead received a simple ‘ _ Can't sleep…’ _

There was a brief pause before another message came through. ‘ _ Can we go for a walk or something? I don’t want to be alone right now…’ _

Blitz’ eyebrows furrowed with concern. ‘ _ Of course. Is everything okay?’ _

_ ‘I'll meet you out front.’  _ was the only answer he received. Something was definitely wrong, this isn’t like her at all. He shot up out of bed, briefly stumbling while pulling on a clean shirt and pair of pants before hurrying out the door of his room.

Spectre was already waiting in front of the barracks by the time he made it outside. Her usual cheerful expression now appearing sullen. Her eyes, which were usually filled with mischief, now dull and framed by dark circles. She kept her gaze downwards even as the German approached.

“Hey!” Blitz kept his tone cheerful, but it did nothing to hide the worry in his eyes. “Are you alright?” Even as he stopped beside her, Spectre did not look up. It was like she was actively trying to avoid eye contact. “I’m fine. I was just bored.” she replied before starting to walk forward. Now, Blitz could be oblivious from time to time but he could tell that was a barefaced lie. There was definitely something bothering her. Her step lacked it's usual bounce and voice lacked it's usual playful cadence. He decided that it would be best not to push it however, and just settled for keeping her company for now.

They strolled aimlessly around the grounds for some time. The air was sickeningly thick and still, and other than the chorus of crickets and their idle chatter, it was silent. Blitz did his best to keep the conversations light, making light jokes whenever he could in an attempt to bring her smile back.

Blitz shifted his eyes back down to the petite engineer, only to find that he had been talking to himself. What the…? He hated when she pulled her disappearing act. A mild panic took over as he looked around and.. Oh. She had plunked down on the bench they passed mere moments ago. To Spectre, it felt as if she were carrying thrice her weight. Her legs just refused to go any further. So here she sat, bottom lip caught between her teeth and the hem of her shirt snagged in a death grip in her hands. A frown creased his features as he sunk onto the bench next to her.

“Hey.” he very gently hooked a finger underneath her as if he were handling a delicate butterfly, and lifted her gaze to meet his. “You know you can talk to me, ja?”. Spectre just nodded meekly before sighing shakily. “I know.“ her voice was barely a whisper. “It's just…” She paused for a few moments not wanting to admit what was on her mind in fear of appearing weak in front of the German. “It's just that sometimes I can't stop thinkin’, ya know?” Another brief pause. Blitz’ expression remained soft as he waited for her to feel comfortable enough to continue. He knew that it was better to let these feelings out, but he didn't want push her.

“About the people I’ve failed.. The people who have gotten hurt because I was wrong.” It finally dawned on Blitz what she was talking about. A couple of months ago, Spectre and a handful of other operators had been deployed based on intel that she had gathered. Every move, every possible outcome had been planned and accounted for. She had guaranteed the mission's success. However, life had a funny way of throwing a wrench into even the most calculated of plans. It all happened so fast, yet the entire scene kept playing in slow motion in her mind. One wrong move, one miscalculation, a sudden blast, then blood. Thankfully Thermite had survived his injuries. Spectre had of course blamed herself for the entire ordeal, but Jordan had assured otherwise, assured her that he was alright. This did not stop the guilt from eating through her like acid, however. What if next time, he wouldn't be alright? What if next time, someone died because of her mistakes?

As she had become accustomed to doing, she kept this under lock and key along with the rest of her doubts, insecurities and fears. Her cheerful facade not once faltering in front of others until now. A dam could only hold so much before it bursts, and the deluge was imminent. Before she knew it, everything she had kept hidden was spilling out of her mouth as quickly as the tears were from her eyes. She had been so lost in the sudden surge of emotion that she didn’t notice the strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her into a gentle hug.

Even in the thick heat of the summer night, Blitz could feel Spectre's tiny frame trembling violently in his embrace. It took a moment, but the sudden closeness snapped her out of her hysteria. Tense limbs melting into his arms, cheeks taking on a slight red hue. Her head rested against his chest, his heartbeat acting like a calming metronome.

“Shhh, it's okay.” he cooed. He understood better than anyone the stress that this job brings. “No one could have predicted what had happened during that mission, it's far from your fault. Sometimes things just go wrong and there's nothing you can do.” He paused to think for a brief moment, recalling events from his past before continuing. “When I was stationed in India, during a raid.. There were civilian casualties, including children. I remember one young boy in particular, couldn't have been more than nine. He died in my arms, but there was nothing that I could have done to save him. It still haunts me to this day, but you just have to keep going, you know?”

Spectre suddenly felt very ashamed of her own self doubts. “I'm sorry.. “ her voice was still hoarse. The older operator just hummed slightly while giving his head a little shake. “Don't be. Like I said, there was nothing I could have done. But our efforts there saved the lives of many others and that's what you need to focus on. Easier said than done, I know. People are going to get hurt no matter what, but in the end, we're saving countless lives.”

She sighed heavily as a calloused hand ran through her lilac hair. “You need to stop beating yourself up so much. Don't think I don't notice it.” His tone had become a bit firmer at that. Not out of annoyance, but out of worry. It was true, despite some of the other operators not picking up on it. The little jabs she makes at herself, the self-denigrating comments that she plays off as jokes..

“You do good work. You're very thorough with your research, and your information has carried us to success so many times. Nothing gets by without you finding out about it.” A small smirk slowly started to stretch across his lips. “Like that time a certain very handsome, very charming someone who shall remain nameless, tried to throw you a surprise party but you found out almost immediately and acted as if you didn't know until afterwards.”

Spectre's body started shaking again, but this time with soft laughter. “It's not my fault yer ass at keeping secrets.” She snorts. They both share a quiet laugh before falling into silence. It's not an awkward silence, however, but one of mutual respect and comfort. It wasn't long before Spectre's breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep. Blitz smiled to himself, he didn't want to wake her but really had no other choice. As gently as he could, he roused her from her slumber. “Come on, we should head back.” She nodded tiredly before shifting to stand.

They made their way back to the barracks and said their good nights before heading back to their respective rooms. The German operator yawned loudly before settling in underneath the sheets once again. A quick glance to the clock reveals that it is now 3:40am….. Fuck…… Tomorrow was going to be a long one, he thought as the sweet embrace of sleep finally started to envelop him. Oh well.. That's what coffee is for right? 


End file.
